Dream Dew
by T3R3Z11SM3NOTYOU
Summary: Emilee is now back to the real world. Things are normal again... but someone comes to visit sequal to wish come true
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is the sequal to Wish Come True! I do not own Black Butler but Ocs**

Last Time:

"Hello ladies, do you two think you can show me around town? I am a little lost?" A man asked us.

And the man was right behind us. _It cant be... _ I turned around and saw a slender gorgous man. Possible early 20s? Slick black hair and ruby red eyes. He was wearing a leather black jacket, pitch plack shirt. Black leather pants with a chain on the side. His hair was in his face.

"Uh.. sure I wouldnt mind.." I said. Caitlynd shot a look at me. "I will be at the party before it starts it wont take long, I promise." I smiled. "Fine. You hurt her your dead." She told the man.

The man smiled, "I wont hurt her, I promise. I am **One hell of a gentle man.**" He said. Caitlynd walked off.

"Where do you want to show me first?" He asked. "The library." I said. He nodded. I started heading to the library.

"How long have you lived here?" The man asked. "Half of my life. I wont be staying long though.." I said. "why?" he asked in a curious tone. "My grandmother is getting angry with me not keeping my room clean and laundry done... She says its rude.." I said. The man kept quiet. "I might have to move in with my mom and she lives 800 miles away." I said. "I see." "I would do anything just to stay here and finish my education.." "Anything?" He gave a cheshires cat smile.

"Yeah..." I said. "What if I told you I can make that happen." He said. "Form a contract with you and lose my soul to you?" I asked. "So you do know the process. Well then yes." "Why not it wont hurt I am going to hell anyways." I smiled.

"Where will you like your mark?" He asked. "Here." I said pointing where my heart is. He nodded. In an istant my chest has been stinging but not to bad. "What should you name me?" He asked.

"Sebastian." I said. "So you do know its me." He teased. "How could I not know?" I smiled. Sebastian kept on smiling and he licked his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N" I do not own BB**

After I shown Sebastian around Del City, we headed for my school. "You probably wont be able to get inside.." I said. "Already taken care of my dear. I had enrolled myself into that school of yours." He said. "Stalk much?" I teased. "You have **no **idea, love." He smiled and winked.

We got to the party and Sebastian didnt even left my side at all. "Whats he doing here?" Caitlynd asked. "He is a student here. Be nice." I snapped. "Don't have to get an attitude with me." She snapped.

"Go and dance with Envy already." I ordered. She leaves. "Shall I take care of her master?" Sebastian asked. "Nah, she is my friend after all she is everything to me." I smiled. "More important than me?" he teased.

"Jealous? You? Dont worry Sebby, You are irreplaceable. She and I go way back. She practaclly saved me from myself when I was going through a lot." I said. Sebastain looked at me.

"One more thing. I order you to stop calling master. I feel old when you say that." I said. Sebastian chuckles. "Alright."

A really slow song begins to play. "May I have this dance milady?" He asked. "Well.. sure why not?" He took me by the hand and put a hand on my waist. I blushed and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I havent seen you blush like that since last night." He whispered. _So __**it **__did happen..._ "So what? I never danced.. with anyone like this."

As we danced everyone at the party stared at us. "Everyone is staring.." I said. "Let them. Remember what I said last night you are mine." He said. "How could I forget.." He kisses my cheek.

"Whoa how do you know each other." A friend of mine demanded. "We are childhood friends. We met when I was living in Texas." I lied. The friend rolled their eyes. "Whatever." Sebastian chuckled.

"You humans amuse me." He said. "And you demons amuse and annoy me sometimes." I said. "Oh? Is that so?" He smirked. "You have no idea deary." I said.

"Ah, I should go home now. My grandmother will kill me." I cried. "Allow me to take you home." He offered. "Alright."

We walked out the door and he picked me up. In a blink of an eye I was home again. "Good night my love." he kisses me and he left.

I went into my house and went to my room. _Sebastian Michealis you are a hiporcit._


End file.
